Una cucharada de su propio chocolate
by Adry Thaisho
Summary: Aome, es engañada por Sesshomaru, al hacerle creer que la amaba, pero el lo único que quería era adueñarse de la fabrica de chocolate que ella no sabia era dueña y a bases de engaños lo logra. Aome, decepcionada decide irse, pero ella volverá años mas tarde con una nueva Identidad y apariencia para darle a el una cucharada de su propio chocolate...


** ¡Hola! Acá les traigo esta historia que hace tiempo tenía en mente, pero nunca me había animado a escribirla, tengo ganas de que sea un fic largo, aunque aún no se de cuantos capítulos. Bueno todo dependerá de si les gusta...**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha, no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y yo los uso sin fines de lucro. **

**Advertencia: Muerte de varios personajes, el fic está ubicado en un A/U (universo alterno), posible Ooc. Además de que el fanfic es un Sesshome (aunque al principio no lo parezca), así que si no eres fans de esta pareja es recomendable que no leas. **

**Una cucharada de su propio chocolate...**

**Capítulo 1:**

** Amor de madre y padre.**

Totosay Higurashi y su esposa Kaede de Higurashi, son los dueños de una de las mejores fábricas de chocolate de todo el país, la cual heredaría su único hijo Inuyasha, de 28 años de edad, cuando ellos murieran el pasaría a ser el propietaria de dicha fabrica. Inuyasha, estaba casado con Kikyo Amateri, hija de uno de los socios de la fábrica, su joven esposa de 25 años, estaba embarazada.

Ambas familias esperaban con ansias la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia, todo era dicha y felicidad, nada podría ser mejor la fábrica estaba produciendo de maravillas trayéndoles grandes ganancias a los dueños y socios de la misma; además de la felicidad por la llegada del bebe. Todo era así, hasta que un día en medio de una de las grandes fiestas de aniversario de la fábrica, Kikyo, que contaba ya con tres meses de embarazo, se comenzó a sentir mal y por dicho malestar Inuyasha, muy preocupado por la salud de su esposa y él bebe, decide abandonar la celebración, llevándose con el a su esposa; para ingresarla a la clínica de emergencia, apenas llegaron ella fue atendida por uno de los mejores doctores (obstetra/ginecólogo) del sitio. En la clínica, el doctor la somete a varios análisis que confirmaron sus sospechas, a Kikyo e Inuyasha, el doctor les informo que el embarazo era de alto riesgo y era probable que él bebe no lo resistiera y en dado caso que el bebe resistiera, la vida de la madre correría peligro cuando llegara el momento del nacimiento, debido a la fatal perdida del primer feto ( bebe) que padeció la paciente hace un año.

** Seis meses después...**

En una habitación totalmente en blanco de una de las mejores clínicas del país, se encontraba Kikyo, acostada en una camilla y a su lado se encontraba su esposo Inuyasha, tal parecía que la llegada del bebe había llegado. Apenas había dilatado unos cuantos centímetros y ya había comenzaron las complicaciones para el nacimiento.

-Doctor, estamos perdiendo mucha sangre y la presión a comenzado a disminuir -informo una alarmada enfermera al doctor, poniendo muy preocupado a Inuyasha, por la salud de su mujer y su hija, el solo veía a su pálida esposa que trataba de mantenerse consiente a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba.

-Señor Higurashi, ha llegado el momento al que le temíamos, va tener que tomar una difícil decisión si quiera salvar la vida de una de ellas o si no ambas morirán... -le informo muy serio el doctor con las manos y bata totalmente llenos de sangre a Inuyasha- entonces dígame a quien de las dos salvamos ¿a su esposa o su hija?- le pregunto el doctor, que solo lo observaba en espera de su respuesta para poder comenzar a salvarle la vida a una de ellas.

Inuyasha, al escuchar esas palabras se quedó, literalmente, de piedra sin duda era la decisión más difícil que tomaría en su vida a quien salvaría ¿A su amada esposa o su hija que también amaba? Sin duda para él era muy difícil decidir ¿Por qué demonios tenía que perder a una de las dos? ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta con él? Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras se rascaba la cabeza preocupado y angustiado por no saber que decidir, tenía que apurarse sino las perdería a ambas. Kikyo, quien aún estaba consiente escucho las palabras del Doctor, ella sabía desde el momento que el doctor le informo que su embarazo era de alto riesgo meses atrás, supo que el algún momento habría que decidir si ¿Su vida o la de su pequeña? Ella como toda madre, desde el momento que supo que estaba embarazada comenzó a amar a su bebe aun sin haber nacido, por lo tanto ella había tomado una decisión y haría lo que toda la madre haría si en algún momento tuviera que dar su vida por su hijo.

-**Doctor, haga todo lo que tenga que hacer para salvar la vida de mi niña...** -dijo muy decidida Kikyo, con la voz apenas audible por lo débil que estaba.

Inuyasha, se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de su mujer, el, la mira y ve en sus hermosos ojos chocolates la determinación y supo que ella ya había decidido. Así que solo la apoyaría hasta el final, aun sabiendo que la perdería y por todo el amor que le tenía el, amaría a su hija con su vida al igual como la amo a ella, a su mujer, a su Kikyo, él se le acerca y caricia su suave mejilla derecha y vio como ella dibujaba una débil sonrisa en sus labios, la cual permanece en ellos después de ser anestesiada, Inuyasha, se le acerco más y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, sintiéndolos probablemente por última vez, el sierra sus ojos aun sabiendo que ella no le correspondería y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima solitaria bajo por una de sus mejillas, cuando se separó de ella.

Kikyo, es trasladada al quirófano donde le harían una cesaría de emergencia, la única forma de salvar a la bebe; pero pondría aun en más riesgo la vida de la madre...

Al momento de escucharse dentro de ese quirófano el llanto de una bebe que acababa de nacer, también se escuchó el sonido del monitor el cual informaba que el corazón de la joven madre se había detenido. Es decir, había muerto al momento de nacer su bebita; murió sin ni siquiera haber tenido entre sus brazos por un momento a su bebe...

**######## S & A ########**

Inuyasha, estaba en la sala de espera caminaba de un lado a otro muy nervioso, cuando ve las puertas del quirófano abrirse dejando ver al doctor con los guantes llenos de sangre al igual que parte de su bata, el doctor se le acerca lentamente y al estar frente a él, se quita la mascarilla y hace un movimiento en negativa con su cabeza; movimiento que el entendió perfectamente; su hermosa y dulce esposa había muerto y ya nunca más estaría con él y tampoco vería (junto a él) crecer a su hija...

-¡Kikyo, No! - dijo casi gritando mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza sujetándosela fuertemente mientras sus ojos se ponían cristalinos por las lágrimas que querían salir de ellos... No, no lloraría tenía que ser fuerte por su hija.

Su hija era el único recuerdo viviente que tendría de ella por siempre, en ese momento él se prometio siempre estar con ella, amarla cuidarla y se aseguraría de contarle lo maravillosa que había sido su madre y cuanto la amo aun antes de nacer...

**######## S & A ########**

** 15 años después...**

Aome, así fue llamada la hermosa niña, nombre que había escogido su madre para ella...

Ese día era sábado, día en que se daría en la mansión Higurashi una gran fiesta de cumpleaños, pues Aome, estaba cumpliendo sus 15 años, su padre (Inuyasha) recordó que ese mismo día 15 años atrás perdió a su amada esposa, pero a cambio ella le había dejado un ángel para que siempre la recordara, porque su hija era el vivo recuerdo de su mujer solo a diferencia que Aome, tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos chocolate, muy diferentes a los ojos y cabello de su madre.

Su hija, había heredado todas las cualidades de su madre a excepción del estilo, ya que a su hija no le gustaba mucho estar a la moda ni nada de eso, ella prefería andar "cómoda" como decía, con ropas holgadas y camisas dos tallas más grandes y ni que decir de los zapatos altos literalmente los odiaba, por ese lado Aome, prefería sus zapatos deportivos converse (unas convers) que eran sus favoritos, pero ese día no se salvó de usar un hermoso y femenino vestido parecido al de Bella ( de la película: la bella y la bestia de Disney) a diferencia de que era de un hermoso tono de azul celeste. la fiesta comenzó desde las cinco de la tarde.

Inuyasha, ese día le había tocado ir a la fábrica y no podía faltar, porque cerraría un importante contrato que traería grandes ganancias para ellos y los socios, ya que exportarían a varios países el chocolate Shikon1. Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que se le olvido que le había prometido a su hija estar con ella en su fiesta y bailar con ella el vals según la tradición, así que miro su reloj de mano y vio que eran las 11:20pm así que apresurado guarda todas sus cosas en su maletín y sale de la fábrica directo al estacionamiento subterráneo del lugar y tomo su auto y salió a toda velocidad rumbo a la mansión para tratar de llegar a tiempo, porque a las 12 tenía que estar con su hija, se lo había prometido y él no pensaba faltar.

**######## S & A ########**

La fiesta estaba yendo viento en popa, hasta que una llamada a los abuelos de la quinceañera, acabaría con la celebración... Kaede y Totosay, se acercaron a su nieta que estaba muy tranquila hablando y bailando en la pista con su amiga Sango, ellos se le acercan llorando y ella los mira sorprendida y al escuchar lo que le dicen sus abuelos, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo en medio de la pista de baile, mientras gruesa lagrimas caían sin control de sus tersas mejillas bañando su rostro; sin importarle que se arruinara su costoso vestido o los invitados, ella siguió allí llorando; el reloj sonó informando la media noche y entonces Aome, recordó que su padre le había hecho una promesa y el nunca rompía sus promesas...

-¡No! ¡Papá, tú me prometiste que estarías aquí conmigo! ¡No papito tú no estás muerto! ¡NO, EL ESTA VIVO, EL NO MURIO! -gritaba en medio de la pista de baile, negándose a creer esa cruel

Noticia... mientras sus abuelos y su amiga trataban de que se calmara.

¿Cómo pedirle que se calmara? Si le acaban de decir que su padre había muerto, sus abuelos la miraban dolidos, ambos abrasándola pues ellos habían perdido a su único hijo y si claro que les dolía ¡¿Cómo no dolerles? ¡Era su único hijo! pero más les dolía ver en ese estado a su alegre nieta, justo en sus 15 años. Una fiesta que es para recordarla toda la vida y ella, Aome, sin duda la recordaría por siempre, pues le acaban de decir que su querido padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Desde ese día su cumpleaños se convirtió en una fecha que no le agradaba para nada celebrarla ¿Cómo celebrarla? Si hace 15 años había perdido a su madre cuando la trajo al mundo y le dio la vida en esa fecha y justo en la misma fecha también había perdido a su padre... Su padre era el único que hacia soportable sus cumpleaños, pero ahora ¿qué motivo tendría para celebrarlo? a partir de ese momento; Además su vida había perdido sentido para ella ese día y aun después de tres años no superaba la muerte de su padre...

**Bueno les digo que acepto todo tipo de críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas y No ofensivas...**

**Espero les haya gustado este primer capi es un poco triste...Ah y disculpen que Inuyasha & Kikyo, hayan muerto tan pronto, pero era necesario para poder desarrollar la historia de la forma en que la tengo pensada... **

**Se despide: Adry Thaisho**

**Saiyonara...**


End file.
